


Day 4: Scene Stealer

by CaptainDog



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blade Runner Fusion, Explicit Consent, Ficlet, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDog/pseuds/CaptainDog
Summary: Han Solo is a blade runner, and he's just met a very interesting person. Is he a person?





	Day 4: Scene Stealer

**Author's Note:**

> as fun as indy would be, i went with my other other favorite harrison ford property for this one. and it was a chance to rewrite the scene i have to skip every time i rewatch blade runner so it’s. you know. not rape. 
> 
> this was a very short tumblr fic, but it was getting no attention at all so i'm posting it here bc i need validation

“Do you like our owl?”

Solo’s eyes snap from the bird to the figure stepping out from the shadows. He appraises the young man, who clearly does the same to him. He’s immaculately dressed, with sandy hair and bright blue eyes. Though he can’t know it now, one day he’ll perversely relive this meeting. He’ll look into this same face and see a hateful green in place of that clear blue.

“It’s artificial?” It’s not really a question.

“Of course it is.”

The young man’s lip twitches. He seems the type to smile easily, but just now he’s trying to make an impression.

“Must be expensive.” Not as expensive as a real one, though.

“Very. I’m Luke.” He holds out his hand to shake. His grip is firm, but a little cold, like he’s got poor circulation.

“Solo.”

“It seems you feel our work is not a benefit to the public.”

“Replicants are like any other machine. They’re either a benefit or a hazard. If they’re a benefit, it’s not my problem.”

Luke’s lips twist. If he’s what Han suspects, he’s remarkably expressive. A special edition. More than the machine.

“May I ask you a personal question?”

“Sure,” Solo replies.

* * *

Solo looks out at the city, alone in his apartment once more. He rolls his glass gently around, light brown liquid sloshing smoothly. He wonders if Luke will be able to accept what he’s just learned. He might hate Solo now for pulling the curtain away. The other models _know_ they’re Replicants. But Vader really did a job on Luke. Right down to a snapshot of a mother he never had, a son he never was. Replicants aren’t supposed to have feelings. Neither are Blade Runners.

Solo takes a swig of his drink and grimaces. “What the hell is happening to me?”

* * *

Solo wakes to piano. The player stumbles a little, but it’s still beautiful. He gets up, follows the sound. Luke’s there. He’s taken off his jacket and looks far more casual than Solo’s ever seen him. He doesn’t look up, but Solo can jut tell he knows he’s there.

“I dreamt music,” he says, voice roughened from sleep.

Luke continues letting his fingers drag over the keys, but he’s no longer really playing.

“I didn’t know if I could play. I remember lessons. I don’t know if it’s me or some dead child.”

“You play beautifully,” Han murmurs. He brushes soft hair aside, revealing a sliver of smooth skin on Luke’s neck. Luke shivers. His body is warm. Maybe it’s just circuits, but the effect on Han is the same. His hand lingers.

Luke looks up at him, and then stands from the piano bench. He still has to look up. Solo can see want there, but also fear. He’d like to do something to make that desire come to the surface, but he won’t make the fear justified. They’re standing so close, yet not quite touching. Han wants so badly, but he waits. Luke waits until he can summon the answer they’re both waiting for.

“Kiss me,” he finally says.

“Can I rely on-”

“Kiss me.”

The fear’s not totally banished, but it’s no longer a fear of Han.

There’s a beat, Luke’s gaze not wavering, and then Han’s doubts fade. He leans in to gently kiss him. He’s not expecting Luke to surge into him, pressing their bodies together and deepening the kiss.

“I want you,” Luke gasps.

Han starts to guide him towards the couch, still kissing him. It’s closer than the bedroom.

“Again,” Han asks as he presses Luke down into the cushions.

“I want you. Put your hands on me.”

Han does.


End file.
